Concrete can be used in construction (e.g., roadways, bridges, and buildings) and has other uses in society. Over time, concrete can undergo reductions in strength and/or stiffness and can develop cracks and structural flaws, including but not limited to delaminations. This deterioration can be caused by age, weather, stress, etc. of the concrete. Methods for rapid scanning and identification of some forms of deterioration, including delaminations, are limited, and existing technology may not identify flaws or non-uniformities in concrete in a timely manner.